As one of the methods for controlling pests, a method for capturing or exterminating pests comprising physically sticking them to an adhesive substance is known. For example, a method for killing a fly comprising sticking it to an adhesive ribbon produced by applying an adhesive on a substrate is known. A similar method for cockroaches, long-horned beetles are also known. In Japanese Patent Kokoku No. 59-23352, a method comprising forming an adhesive foam with an adhesive-organic solvent-liquefied petroleum gas and capturing a cockroach using the adhesive foam is described. In Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 52-105217, a formulation for capturing rodent animals prepared by adding a thickener to a polybutene compound is described. In Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 4-66502, an aerosol type adhesive composition for capturing pests (e.g. cockroach, mouse, etc.) comprising a polybutene emulsion is described.
The mode of action of these types of composition is mainly capturing pests on the compositions. Therefore, they contain a strong adhesive substance. In these cases, organic solvents are indispensable. However, these auxiliaries often caused severe phytotoxicity to plants to which the compositions were applied. Moreover, these physical pest control methods have the possibility to cause severe crop residue of adhesives and organic solvents. Therefore, a more sophisticated composition useful for physical pest control is required.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have studied intensively to find a better composition and method for physically controlling pests. As a result, it has been discovered that a composition comprising a pregelatinized starch and a kind of a surfactant is effective for controlling pests and is extremely useful as an agricultural/horticultural agent for controlling pests.